I lost you
by KittieBatch
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Tony respondiera a la carta que Steve le envió junto a aquel viejo teléfono? ¿Cuáles serían sus palabras y cómo asumiría el soldado la vida después de ello? One-Shot inspirado en las últimas escenas de Civil War


¿Qué pasaría si Tony respondiera a la carta que Steve le envió junto a aquel viejo teléfono? ¿Cuáles serían sus palabras y cómo asumiría el soldado la vida después de ello?

One-Shot inspirado en las últimas escenas de Civil War

 _Querido Steve_

 _Recibí tu carta, dudé muchos días sobre si responder o no, Rhodey dijo que sería un tonto si lo hacía y yo estuve de acuerdo, supongo que realmente no soy tan inteligente como creí porque te estoy escribiendo ahora mismo. No sé si tendré el valor para enviarla o no, sin embargo seguiré escribiendo hasta que tenga que poner el sobre en el buzón, entonces sabré hasta donde llega mi estupidez._

 _No voy a reprochar nada, no tengo ánimo para hacerlo, tampoco voy a pedir algo, sí, sé que podría enviarte un mensaje de odio por este viejo aparato al que osas llamar teléfono, pero no, lo he apagado y así se quedará… solo quisiera ponerte al tanto de cómo va todo en Nueva York, Rhodey está bajo tratamiento y mejora día a día, confío en que volverá a caminar muy pronto. Vision se pasa los días jugando videojuegos, dice que le ayuda a entender a los humanos así que me encargué de que trajeran todos los videojuegos que existen, últimamente es casi un adicto a Pacman, suelo reñirlo cada vez que lo sorprendo a las tres de la mañana jugando en la sala, ahora entiendo por qué me reñías tanto, simplemente no es agradable ver a alguien importante en tu vida exponerse de esa forma._

 _Por mi parte lo he tomado bastante bien, volví a mi puesto de CEO en Stark Industries, Pepper se ha conseguido un novio y parece que desaparecer del planeta sin decir adiós es su estilo… he tenido conversaciones muy amenas con Stephen Strange, aunque reñimos en llamar magia o ciencia a lo que hace con sus manos, siempre coincidimos en que las barbas son lo mejor. Estoy tomando clases de baile ¿lo puedes creer? Fue culpa de Peter Quill, me invitó a participar en una batalla de baile intergaláctico, iré a Marte en un mes para demostrar mis talentos, él baila muy bien así que no podemos perder…_

 _No me gustaría omitir nada así que lo diré… llevo días sintiéndome terrible por las mañanas, apenas ayer me hice revisar por el médico. Él confirmó lo que intuía, bueno, es lógico llegar a una conclusión como esa cuando mis pantalones apenas cierran… Steve, espero un bebé, hace dos meses que está dentro de mí, es tuyo pero no debes preocuparte por nada, mi bebé y yo estaremos bien, tengo una familia que me cuida y también lo cuidarán a él o ella. Quería que lo supieras y además deseaba decirte que después de todo lo que pasó esto me devuelve un poco a la etapa bonita de nuestra relación. Nuestro hijo o hija crecerá en un ambiente de amor, le hablaré de ti y de lo bueno que conservo de ti, del amor que nos tuvimos y como fue fruto de ese amor._

 _Te deseo buena suerte a ti y a James, no les guardo rencor, ahora ya no. también planeo seguir mi vida, no me resigno al amor de una pareja pero por ahora estaré concentrado en el bebé. Hasta siempre Steve, gracias por darme este bello regalo._

 _Anthony Edward Stark._

Una sensación de alivio invadió a Tony tan pronto como depositó aquella carta en el correo, simplemente la envió al mismo sitio de donde remitía el paquete que Steve le enviase antes. Bajo la mirada curiosa de Rhodey pasó los siguientes días esperando algo que no llegó, la reacción de Steve a la noticia, y sí, como comprobó al enviar la carta su estupidez florecía cuando de Steve se trataba. Una decepción más que guardó unos días y después bloqueó, no podía darse el lujo de prestar atención a quien no la merecía, giró sus pensamientos a su día a día. Pronto llegó la fecha indicada y Star Lord apareció en su casa para que fuesen a ese concurso de baile en Marte.

El vientre de Tony aún se disimulaba bien sin embargo para el ojo experto del viajero saltó a la vista de inmediato, sonrió tranquilo y como único comentario dijo _"Tras el concurso te daré un masaje de pies"_ Tony asintió con una sonrisa y viajaron al espacio.

La correspondencia en Wakanda era siempre un problema, especialmente cuando debía recorrer medio mundo para llegar a su destinatario, sin embargo por fin se hallaba la carta de Tony en manos de Steve, al inicio una sensación de incredulidad lo invadió y de no conocer perfectamente la letra del moreno juraría que era una broma de muy mal gusto. Lo cierto era que tan pronto se disiparon sus dudas acerca de la autenticidad de la carta no tuvo el valor suficiente para leerla, en sus manos podría estar el perdón o la condena, esa carta definía su suerte, su futuro junto a Tony.

 _"_ _Si no la abre nunca sabrá si él lo perdonó Capitán"_ fueron las palabras de T'challa al verlo dudar por centésima vez, el rubio tuvo que aceptar para su mal gusto que el hombre tenía razón y necesitaba salir de la incertidumbre total. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el sobre sellado abriendo lentamente la pestaña que le daría acceso a las palabras de Tony, un presentimiento cruzó por su mente y decidió que lo mejor sería leerla en la privacidad de su habitación. Una vez allí sus dedos volvieron a la tarea de abrir el sobre, de sus manos temblorosas se deslizó cayendo al suelo quedando simplemente la hoja con la fina caligrafía de Tony. Respiró profundamente y leyó el contenido.

Iniciaba dando las buenas nuevas sobre la vida en Nueva York y Steve no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico y pensar que a pesar de todo Tony tenía una vida tranquila, le aterraba que cayera en el alcohol como le advirtió Pepper una noche en que casualmente coincidieron en la Torre Stark, lo siguiente de la carta parecía dejar en claro que todo estaba en orden. No fue hasta que los nombres de Stephen Strange y Peter Quill se asomaran que una sensación ácida subió a su paladar, -uno, dos, tres, respira profundo- siguió leyendo y ciertamente se alarmó por la salud de Tony, una sensación de pánico se instaló en él, la sola idea de Tony enfermo removió todos los fantasmas que estuvo alejando todos esos meses. Lentamente leyó el resto, su cerebro asimiló con dificultad la frase que revelaba la verdad tras el estado de Tony _"Steve, espero un bebé, hace dos meses que está dentro de mí, es tuyo pero no debes preocuparte por nada, mi bebé y yo estaremos bien"_

Sus ojos repasaron tantas veces el último párrafo que se sintió mareado. Un hijo, un hijo suyo crecía en Tony, un bebé de ambos. Estaba feliz, no terminaba de creer tan fantástica noticia, sin embargo existía ese tono agridulce que se transformaba en amargura total. Nunca tendría acceso a verlo, su bebé crecería sin su padre.

Steve se sintió el hombre más miserable del mundo al comprender hasta donde llegarían las consecuencias de sus actos, a pesar de que Tony no recriminaba nada en su carta, el dolor de saber que tendría un hijo que no llegaría a conocer era el disparo final. ¿Y si durante la pelea Tony hubiese perdida al bebé? ¿Si él mismo lleno de rabia hubiese asesinado a su hijo? Ideas de infinitas posibilidades en que sus actos acabarían con su familia lo acosaron. Ahora no solo debía llorar el daño hecho a Tony, debería llorar porque cada mañana se levantaría sabiendo que un solo golpe hubiese bastado para acabar con la vida de ambos.

 _"_ _Perdón Tony, perdóname"_ sollozó llevando aquella simple hoja de papel a su corazón, un grito de dolor escapó de sus labios con tanta fuerza que los cristales de las ventanas retumbaron, esa era la imagen del hombre más miserable del mundo, aquel que cultivó con esmero su fin.

La carta estaba fechada dos meses atrás, eso significaba que Tony actualmente estaría pasando por el cuarto mes de embarazo, seguramente su hermoso cuerpo dejaba ver la curva perfecta en que habita un bebé sano y fuerte, un bebé amado por su papá. Prácticamente rogó a T'challa que lo dejase volver a Nueva York, tuvo que explicarse una y otra vez, sin embargo el Rey de Wakanda se negó a dejarlo ir, aún era un fugitivo de la ley, era peligroso para todos. Lo mejor sería enviar otra carta a Tony, era el único medio en que podrían comunicarse. Se dedicó entonces a enviar infinidad de cartas de disculpa, juraba que solo el hecho de poner en peligro al pueblo de Wakanda lo detenía de llegar hasta ellos.

 _"_ _Llegó otra"_ anunció Rhodey a un Tony tambaleante por el vientre acorde a los ocho meses de embarazo que tenía.

 _"_ _Déjala con el resto"_ Tony no leía esa torre de cartas que entraban por su puerta, no tenía ánimo de lidiar con ello, además últimamente era más complicado para él cualquier tarea por simple que fuese, de no ser porque Visión, Rhodey y Peter Quill lo cuidaban no lo lograría. Strange a veces aparecía por su puerta con algún regalo curioso para el bebé, saludaba a Tony con cariño y ayudaba a mantener protegida la Torre Stark, Banner apareció en el panorama y se preparaba para ser él quien asistiera el parto. Sin embargo quien no se despegó del lado de Tony era Peter, tan pronto como Tony le confirmó el embarazo, se dedicó a él todo lo que pudo, tanto que se tomó licencia como Guardián y últimamente se pasaba todo el día al servicio de un Tony antojadizo y terriblemente adorable. Juntos eligieron la habitación del bebé y la decoraron, al inicio Tony creyó que no lo lograría, que la soledad lo consumiría, pero con la ayuda de Peter sus dudas se esfumaron.

 _"_ _Steve, tienes que ver esto"_ llamó Falcón al rubio que últimamente se paseaba como un león enjaulado, en sus manos el control remoto de la televisión señalaba la pantalla, el noticiero vespertino de la BBC anunciaba el nacimiento del hijo de Tony Stark y Peter Quill, el rubio tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para comprender qué estaba pasando, la noticia era respaldada por una foto subida a la cuenta de Instagram del ex Coronel Rhodes, donde anunciaba lo felices que se hallaban todos por el nuevo miembro de la familia.

 _"_ _Y aquí los tenemos, Peter y Tony junto al pequeño Peter. Su primer día en el mundo y ya todos lo amamos"_ anunciaba la descripción de la foto, en ella se apreciaba al pelirrojo abrazando al diminuto bebé con un Tony recostado sobre su pecho sonriendo ambos al pequeño ser humano que dormitaba. Steve sintió un dolor profundo en su pecho que irradiaba a todo su cuerpo, era como si alguien lo estuviera matando desde adentro. Recordó entonces las últimas líneas de la carta de Tony _"planeo seguir mi vida, no me resigno al amor de una pareja"_

Bajó la mirada sintiéndose miserable, sí, su hijo crecería con un padre, pero no sería él, crecería guiado y amado por otro hombre, uno que además de criar a su hijo calentaría el cuerpo y el corazón de Tony, le reñiría cada vez que quisiera descuidar su salud. Juntos llevarían a su hijo el primer día de escuela, ambos celebrarían sus cumpleaños, le dirían lo orgullosos que están cuando se gradúe… Steve volvió a llorar. Se sintió un completo estúpido, ahora lo había perdido todo, absolutamente todo.


End file.
